Each year in the United States alone, untold numbers of people develop precancerous lesions. These lesions exhibit a strong tendency to develop into malignant tumors, or cancer. Such lesions include lesions of the breast (that can develop into breast cancer), lesions of the skin (that can develop into malignant melanoma or basal cell carcinoma), colonic adenomatous polyps (that can develop into colon cancer), and other such neoplasms. Compounds which prevent or induce the remission of existing precancerous or cancerous lesions or carcinomas would greatly reduce illness and death from cancer.
Approximately 60,000 people die from colon cancer, and over 150,000 new cases of colon cancer are diagnosed each year. For the American population as a whole, individuals have a six percent lifetime risk of developing colon cancer, making it the second most prevalent form of cancer in the country. Colon cancer is also prevalent in Western Europe. It is believed that increased dietary fat consumption is increasing the risk of colon cancer in Japan.
In addition, the incidence of colon cancer reportedly increases with age, particularly after the age of 40. Since the mean ages of populations in America and Western Europe are increasing, the prevalence of colorectal cancer should increase in the future.
To date, little progress has been made in the prevention and treatment of colorectal cancer, as reflected by the lack of change in the five-year survival rate over the last few decades. The only cure for this cancer is surgery at an extremely early stage. Unfortunately, most of these cancers are discovered too late for surgical cure. In many cases, the patient does not experience symptoms until the cancer has progressed to a malignant stage.
In view of these grim statistics, efforts in recent years have concentrated on colon cancer prevention. Colon cancer usually arises from pre-existing benign neoplastic growths known as polyps. Prevention efforts have emphasized the identification and removal of colonic polyps. Polyps are identified by x-ray and/or colonoscopy, and usually removed by devices associated with the colonscope. The increased use of colon x-rays and colonoscopies in recent years has detected clinically significant precancerous polyps in four to six times the number of individuals per year that acquire colon cancer. During the past five years alone, an estimated 3.5 to 5.5 million people in the United States have been diagnosed with adenomatous colonic polyps, and it is estimated that many more people have or are susceptible to developing this condition, but are as yet undiagnosed. In fact, there are estimates that 10-12 percent of people over the age of 40 will form clinically significant adenomatous polyps.
Removal of polyps has been accomplished either by surgery or fiber-optic endoscopic polypectomy--procedures that are uncomfortable, costly (the cost of a single polypectomy ranges between $1,000 and $1,500 for endoscopic treatment and more for surgery), and involve a small but significant risk of colon perforation. Overall, about $2.5 billion is spent annually in the United States in colon cancer treatment and prevention.
As indicated above, each polyp carries with it a chance that it will develop into a cancer. The likelihood of cancer is diminished if a polyp is removed. However, many of these patients demonstrate a propensity for developing additional polyps in the future. They must, therefore, be monitored periodically for the rest of their lives for polyp reoccurrence.
In most cases (i.e., the cases of so-called common sporadic polyps), polyp removal will be effective to reduce the risk of cancer. In a small percentage of cases (i.e., the cases of the so-called polyposis syndromes), removal of all or part of the colon is indicated. The difference between common sporadic polyps and polyposis syndromes is dramatic. Common sporadic polyp cases are characterized by relatively few polyps, each of which can usually be removed leaving the colon intact. By contrast, polyposis syndrome cases can be characterized by many (e.g., hundreds or more) of polyps--literally covering the colon in some cases--making safe removal of the polyps impossible short of surgical removal of the colon.
Because each polyp carries with it the palpable risk of cancerous development, polyposis syndrome patients invariably develop cancer if left untreated. Surgical removal of the colon is the conventional treatment. Many of these patients have undergone a severe change in lifestyle as a result of the disfiguring surgery. Patients have strict dietary restrictions, and many must wear ostomy appliances to collect their intestinal wastes.
The search for drugs useful for treating and preventing cancer in intensive. Indeed, much of the focus of cancer research today is on the prevention of cancer because therapy is often not effective and has severe side effects. Cancer prevention is important for recovered cancer patients who retain a risk of cancer reoccurrence. Also, cancer prevention is important for people who have not yet had cancer, but have hereditary factors that place them at risk of developing cancer. With the development of new genetic screening technologies, it is easier to identify those with high risk genetic factors, such as the potential for polyposis syndrome, who would greatly benefit from chemopreventive drugs. Therefore, finding such anti-cancer drugs that can be used for prolonged preventive use is of vital interest to many people.
One way to find such drugs is to screen thousands of compounds for the same biological activity found in known chemopreventive and chemotherapeutic drugs. Unfortunately, most chemotherapeutic drugs have serious side effects that prohibit their long term use, or use in otherwise healthy individuals with precancerous lesions. These side effects, which are a result of the high levels of cytotoxicity of the drugs, include hair loss, weight loss, vomiting and bone marrow immune suppression. Therefore, there is a need to identify new drug candidates for therapy that do not have such serious side effects in humans.
Recently, several non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs ("NSAIDs"), originally developed to treat arthritis, have shown effectiveness in inhibiting and eliminating the polyps. Polyps virtually disappear when the patient take the drug, particularly when the NSAID sulidac is administered. However, the prophylactic use of currently available NSAIDs, even in polyposis syndrome patients, is marked by severe side reactions that include gastrointestinal irritations and ulcerations. Once NSAID treatment is terminated due to such complications, the polyps return, particularly in polyposis syndrome patients.
Sulindac has been particularly well received among the NSAIDs for the polyp treatment. Sulindac is a sulfoxide compound that itself is believed to be inactive as an anti-arthritic agent. The sulfoxide is reported to be converted by liver enzymes to the corresponding sulfide, which is acknowledged to be the active moiety as a prostaglandin inhibitor. The sulfide, however, is associated with the side effects of conventional NSAIDs. The sulfoxide is also known to be metabolized to sulfone compound, which is regarded to be inactive as an inhibitor of prostaglandin synthesis.